U.S. Pat. Re Nos. 36,501 reissued Jan. 18, 2000 and RE 36,759 reissued Jul. 4, 2000 respectively entitled “Method for Producing Inflated Dunnage” and “Inflated Dunnage and Method for its Production” and based on original patents respectively issued Sep. 3, 1996 and Dec. 2, 1997 to Gregory A. Hoover et al. (the Hoover Patents) disclose a method for producing dunnage utilizing preopened bags on a roll. The preopened bags utilized in the Hoover patents are of a type disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,828 issued Jun. 2, 1966 to Hershey Lerner and entitled “Flexible Container Strips” (the Autobag Patent). The preferred bags of the Hoover patents are unique in that the so called tack of outer bag surfaces is greater than the tack of the inner surfaces to facilitate bag opening while producing dunnage units which stick to one another when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,349 issued Mar. 13, 2001 under the title Dunnage Material and Process (the Lerner Patent) discloses a chain of interconnected plastic pouches which are fed along a path of travel to a fill and seal station. As each pouch is positioned at the fill station the pouches are sequentially opened by directing a flow of air through a pouch fill opening to open and then fill the pouch. Each filled pouch is then sealed to create an hermetically closed, inflated dunnage unit. Improvements on the pouches of the Lerner Patent are disclose in copending applications Ser. No. 09/735,345 filed Dec. 12, 2000 and Ser. No. 09/979,256 filed Nov. 21, 2001 and respectively is entitled Dunnage Inflation (the Lerner Applications). The system of the Lerner Patent and Applications is not suitable for packaging liquids. Moreover, since the production of dunnage units by the process described is relatively slow, an accumulator is desirable. An improved accumulator and dispenser for receiving dunnage units manufactured by a dunnage unit formation machine is disclose in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/735,111 filed Dec. 12, 2000 by Rick S. Wehrmann under the title Apparatus and Process for Dispensing Dunnage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system for filling pouches with fluid to produce dunnage or liquid filled units at high rates of speed.